The present invention relates generally to the field of cameras and optics. More particularly, the present invention relates to the taking of photos and/or moving pictures of scoped or imaged objects such as microscopic or bio-microscopic views, for example, a bio-microscopic view of a person's eye-ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,078 and U.S. published application 2009/0259127, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, contain discussions of imaging apparatus/bio-microscope which may be of interest to the present invention.
When an eye-ball is viewed through a bio-microscopic, a camera may be connected therewith to take photos and/or videos thereof. TelScreen, a division of Micro-Med, Inc., of Louisville, Ky., manufactures and markets ophthalmoscopes, which are well known in the art, and also manufactures and markets such digital imaging hardware and software providing high quality photos and videos, but at a cost which may be on the order of $10,000 to $15,000.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, light weight, and convenient and easy-to-use means for making high quality photos and/or videos of a scoped eye-ball or other object.
In order to provide such an inexpensive, light weight, and convenient and easy-to-use means, a cover for a compact high resolution camera (or compact iPhone or other phone incorporating the camera) is coupled to an attachment in the form, at least in part, of a cylindrical opaque sleeve for being easily and securely received over an eye-piece of an imaging tool or scoping device to allow the camera to be attached thereto for receiving images therefrom and taking photos and/or videos thereof.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) thereof when read in conjunction with the appended drawings wherein the same reference numerals depict the same or similar parts throughout the several views.